Divisão
by PinkyJimmityQuilly
Summary: Ray/Mariah , Ray não sabe se há de ficar com os BladeBreakers ou jogar com Mariah, e no final...bem, leiam e descubram,k,oneshot,português


**Beyblade não me pertence, infelizmente, se por acaso passar a me pertencer eu mudo este disclaimer**

Ray raramente tivera acesso à tecnologia...pelo menos não até ser quase um adulto, para além da velha carrinha com assentos coçados, onde os mais velhos andavam e iam até ao mundo moderno, Ray nunca tivera nada moderno, sem computadores, telemóveis, internet, ou mesmo eletricidade, Ray sentia-se por vezes como alguém saído do século 19, nada como um jovem do século 21.

No entanto, esse ambiente, fora algo que o melhorara, isolado de todos esses vícios dera-lhe tempo para se preocupar com o que era realmente importante…Mariah.

Era verdade que ele tinha-se ido embora, abandonando-a não só a ela, como também aos seus amigos, era verdade que por momentos se tornara mais uma vítima dos terríveis aparelhos eletrónicos, que controlavam a vida de tantos.

Mas ele mudara, só ao ver Mariah, percebera de novo tudo o que era importante, vira os seus olhos, a traição nele, e começara a pensar, nada disto valia a pena, se fizesse Mariah sofrer, claro, depois tinha percebido que não era traição, mas apena emoção por ver um dos seus melhores amigos…e ficara feliz, não tendo que ficar dividido entre a sua antiga equipa (constituída pelos seus amigos de infância), e a nova, que tinha algumas das pessoas com que se importava mais nesse momento.

No entanto ao ver os seus antigos colegas, as recordações vieram-lhe ao topo da sua cabeça, fazendo o seu coração doer de nostalgia, noites enquanto pequeno, passadas a correr e a saltar por entre buracos e elevações, sorrisos trocados com os amigos, aprender a lançar…melhorar, os tempos preciosos partilhados somente com Mariah, os beijos quase surripiados pelo escuro da noite, mas evitados por Lee, que protegia a sua irmã…esses eram os tempos, só ele, Mariah, o seu pião, e todas as conversas com os seus amigos masculinos, Ray estava feliz com a sua vida, não precisava de mais nada, podia viver pela terra, podia viver sem reconhecimento, sem qualquer pretensão à fama.

Quando a sua opinião mudara não poderia dizer, mas estava certo, certo que agora não podia simplesmente abandonar os seus amigos, velhos ou novos, Ray fazia o melhor para conciliar os dois grupos, o que se tornava difícil por vezes, estavam sempre em lugares diferentes a horas diferentes. E quando se irritava com Tyson, mais um vez, não conseguia evitar, pensava em Mariah, no seu sorriso felino, no seu cabelo cor de pastilha elástica de morango…no seu cheiro, algo primordial de terra, juntamente com o seu odor a limpo e a sabão, os seus olhos cor de âmbar..

Ray pensava no período em que, tomado pelas muitas tarefas que lhe eram dadas, arranjara tempo para ensinar Mariah a jogar…ensinando-a as posições corretas, ajustando-lhe os pulsos, inalando o cheiro dela, confortavelmente perto, como irmãos...exceto que os sentimentos que ele sentia por ela eram muito mais íntimos do que apenas companheirismo, mesmo nessa altura já sentia os seus sentimentos, mas agora, tomado pela experiência e tempo para pensar, é que ele percebia o que sentia, amor, o mais puro amor.

Os únicos exemplos de amor que tinha eram os seus pais, certamente que se respeitavam, e passavam a maior parte do tempo dentro de casa a abraçarem-se e a tocarem-se, a sua mãe parecia animar-se consideravelmente sempre que o pai entrava em casa, Ray perguntava-se, será que era isso que era amor, sentir-se um frio na barriga enquanto se está longe, distrair-se com a imagem da pessoa, lembrar-se de cada conversa, do som do riso dessa pessoa especial?

Tyson encheria um vazio na barriga com doces, doces e grandes quantidades de comida, caris, carnes deliciosas, peixes com um cheiro exuberante, mas Ray tinha a impressão que nenhuma comida o poderia encher dessa maneira, tinha que descobrir o que ela sentia, seria o mesmo, seria outra coisa? Ray não tinha medo de admitir que já tinha muita experiência, o primeiro beijo certamente não seria com Mariah, esse já passado há muito, mas ainda poderia passar o resto da sua intimidade com ela, ser casto a partir desse momento, e perder-se nela mais tarde, ou não? Ray já tivera muitos sonhos, sonhos que fariam com que Lee lhe esmurrasse se os visse, mas a coisa real seria muito…muito melhor, e mesmo que não fossem tão longe, só estar perto dela, abraçá-la, ouvi-la já seria suficiente.

Um dia destes, se os BladeBreakers se separassem, passaria a jogar com ela, ao seu lado, e derrotariam qualquer pessoa, nem Kai, nem Tyson se poriam no seu caminho, disso estava certo.

**O FIM  
…**

_**Notas do autor: Depois de um momento de inspiração com base no modo como Ray viveu sem tecnologia, e ao perceber que o meu livro de História sobre a Idade Média se adequa perfeitamente a Ray começo e acabo este história em menos de meia hora, e depois de mais alguns minutos a editar, ficou isto pronto, quem diria que um livro de História me daria a inspiração para algo criativo, só mostra que a inspiração vem dos lugares mais estranhos….**_


End file.
